gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Buffalo
5/5 (TBOGT) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Generic Taxi (needle) Police Taxi (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Taxi (All games) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = police |modelname = police3 (TBOGT) police2 (GTA V) |handlingname = FBI (TBOGT) POLICE2 (GTA V) |textlabelname = POLICE3 (TBOGT) POLICE2 (GTA V) |roadspawn = (TBOGT; Multiplayer only & GTA V) No (TBOGT; Singleplayer and GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Cop_01 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = Police Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = }} The Bravado Police Cruiser (also known as the Police Buffalo) is a Police Car, available in multiplayer modes of The Ballad of Gay Tony and in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The vehicle is a Bravado Buffalo similar to the first and second generation used by the . The livery is almost exactly the same as those used on the . In-game, it is a police variant of the Buffalo, which is used by the LCPD, and uses almost the same features and liveries as the original Police Cruiser and Police Patrol. It Is the third Buffalo-based vehicle featured, derived from the original FIB Buffalo. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The car's model remains the same as in TBoGT. The livery, however, has been changed to a similar livery to most LSPD vehicles to reflect its . The car's emergency lighting has also been updated, featuring LEDs on the grill, roof, back window and rear lights. It is unequivocally the rarest police car in the entire GTA series, since it only spawns in a certain part of Los Santos, near the Mission Row Police Station, either on patrol or in the bus stop area at night, and it is extremely rare to spawn in either circumstance. ;Original version Unlike other LSPD vehicles, the Police Buffalo does not have a two-digit number on the roof. It is, however, the only one having a badge painted on the hood. Sometimes, a version with a low-level spoiler attached sometimes spawns as well. ;Enhanced version The vehicle has had a makeover for the Enhanced edition of Grand Theft Auto V. Now it sports a similar livery to the older Police Cruiser, including air identification numbers and the city seal on the side and a new pushbar has been added to the front bumper. However, the characteristic badge is now removed from the hood. Also, the car boasts a metallic paint finish, compared to the matte finish of the previous version. The spoiler option remains available, and the small bug with the grill-mounted blue light has been corrected (previously the housing was white). Current Design Gallery GTA V= |-| TBoGT= Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' For performance, the Buffalo is best described as "above average". It will out-accelerate any other standard-issue police vehicle in the game, save for of course the Police Stinger, which is obviously either a car or some other community-oriented policing strategy. Its top speed, engine and weight are the same as its unmarked counterpart, the FIB Buffalo. Handling-wise, the Police Buffalo is well-balanced, and sticks to the road a bit better than the apparently aging Vapid platform that it partially replaces. Due to the RWD configuration, over-steer is very prevalent and the Buffalo's engine requires huge RPM to accommodate for it at low speeds. At high speed, the Buffalo is remarkably stable, and lift-throttle over-steer is nearly non-existent. Crash deformation is average. In frontal impacts, the suspension appears to be tough, but its engine only takes several good hits before it begins to smoke, making it more durable than its unmarked counterpart. It fares better than the Police Cruiser. TBoGT Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' There is little difference between GTA IV and GTA V, except that the vehicle is much more durable. It does have an issue, however, in that its front axle bends easier than other Police cars, especially its Vapid competitor. It is still an excellent choice for most officers if treated right. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' PoliceCruiser2-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Police Cruiser with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Buffalo.png|Police Buffalo in the Xbox 360/PS3 version of GTA V. PoliceCruiser2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Cruiser on the Rockstar Games Social Club. PoliceBuffalo-GTAV-Spoiler.jpg|'Police Cruiser' in GTA V with a spoiler. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Badges.gif|Livery. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' In multiplayer, the Police Buffalo can be found at a majority of police stations, and is not accessible in single player. Only a few multiplayer modes, including Free Mode, spawns on these areas: *In the parking lot of the East Island City Police Station, next to a Police Bike. *In the front parking lot of the Leftwood Police Station, along with the Police Stinger and a Police Bike. *In the parking lot of the Lower Easton Police Station, often next to a Police Cruiser. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Rarely spawns at the train station under the Olympic Freeway on Strawberry Avenue between 12:00 AM and 4:00 AM. At the same location the Police Bike, Police Transporter and the Unmarked Cruiser can also be obtained (all versions as of 4/16/2016). *Rarely spawns in Legion Square. Usually occupied by Interceptors. *Will spawn by the train station mentioned above, when already driving one. *Can randomly spawn near the Mission Row Police Station, with an officer inside it. *Rarely seen driving around in Pillbox Hill. *Commonly seen driving around Pillbox Hill and Mission Row (enhanced version only). *Spawns more often when using the Director Mode, spawning at the location "Downtown LS", setting time to "Midday" and gaining at least 2 stars, where it usually pulls up to the player (enhanced version only). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Police Buffalo can be seen in the trailer for Grand Theft Auto OnlineScreenshot from the trailer, implying that it was at first meant to be featured in the game, but was removed from the final version. Bugs/Glitches ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The roof antennas on the car seem to be misplaced, so much in fact that one looks like it floats in mid-air next to the car. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the original version of the game, the Police Buffalo's front blue grille light is miscolored as white. It will still flash blue, however. **As with other police vehicles in the game, the rear window lights flash pattern is slightly broken, resulting in an unbalance. *The police scanner may refer to the Police Cruiser as manufactured by Vapid, despite this model being manufactured by Bravado.File Data: police_scanner_manufacturer_vapid_b police2_scanner_params References References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Sedans Category:Emergency Vehicle Class